Key of Love
by RyeoGu
Summary: sepenggal cerita tentang kehidupan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Ok i'm bad on summary


KEY OF LOVE

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, and other. Find them~

Rated : M

Genre : M-Preg, shounen-ai, little smut~

Desclaimer : Terinspirasi dari komik yang berjudul "Key of Love" karya Notoyama Keiko dengan perubahan hampir sepenuhnya(?)~~ No copy and plagiat.

NB : Perhatikan tanda kutip! "…" dailog, '…' omongan halusinasi(?) ngomong dalam hati gitu. Maafkan saya kalau ada typo, maklum, manusia biasa tak luput dari kesalahan. Bahasanya suka suka gua ya'-'

.

.

.

-Ryeowook pov-

Aku, Kim Ryeowook atau kalian bisa mamanggilku Wookie, manusia paling tampan. Putra kedua dari Kim Kangin dan Kim Heechul yang sangat kaya raya. Aku punya seorang kakak yang sedang menuntut ilmu di Negeri Paman Sam. Namanya Kim Sungmin. Dia terlihat cantik walaupun dia seorang namja. Kehidupanku sangat berkecukupan. Uang? Ada. Kartu kredit? Ada. Mobil? Ada. Motor? Ada. Yeojyachingu? A… tidak! Aku tidak tertarik dengan yeojya. Dan semua keluargaku mengetahuinya. Namjachingu? Sedang dalam proses(?). Hahaha. Hm.. apa lagi? Aku punya segalanya(kecuali yeojya chingu ofc). Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang? Haha. Bahkan aku harus menumpang di rumah saudara-saudaraku. Menyedihkan.

"Wookie~~~~!" aish suara itu lagi. Segera aku keluar dari 'kamar baru'-ku menuju 'ruang keluarga' baruku.

"mwoya?"

"buatkan aku makanan! Gak pake lama"

Hell. Enak sekali dia menyuruhku. Bukankah disini banyak pembantu yang bisa disuruhnya?

"aku bukan pembantu" jawabku datar.

"tapi orangtuamu sudah gak ada. Kakak kamu juga jauh dari Korea. Dan kamu sekarang cuman numpang di dirumahku! Jadi kamu harus menuruti apa kemauanku."

Tes…..

Selalu saja dia mengatakan hal itu. Dan selalu saja aku mengeluarkan liquid bening ini. Oh God, kapan aku akan terbebas dari dia.

"Choi Zhoumi!"

Plak..

Kibum ahjumma menampar dia. Ah senangnya. Terdengar jahat eh? Haha whatever.

"Wookie, maafkan Zhoumi atas ucapannya tadi."

"Ne ahjumma."

Sekarang aku menumoang di rumah Kibum ahjumma. Beliau mempunyai seorang anak laki laki bernama Zhoumi. Ya kalian tahu sendiri sikapnya kepadaku kan? Berbeda sekali dengan sikap ahjumma dan ahjusshi yang sangat baik. Seminggu kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pindah kerumah Eunhyuk ahjumma.

"Wookie, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan kami lagi ya! Dan maafkan kami jika selama di sini kau tidak merasa nyaman." ucap Siwon ahjusshi dengan tulus diikuti dengan anggukan Kibum ahjumma.

"Ne, pasti. Tidak apa ahjusshi, aku merasa nyaman kok. Aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Annyeong!"

Ah akhirnya aku bisa bebas dari si menyebalkan Zhoumi itu. Sesampainya di rumah Eunhyuk ahjumma. Aku tercengang. Wow, rumahnya besar sekali. Seperti rumahku dulu.

Tok…tok…tok

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu di depan rumah ini. Tapi belum ada seorangpun yang membukakanya. Ah mengapa tidak terpikir olehku? Harusnya aku telepon ahjumma dari tadi. Pabo.

Tut… ceklek(?)

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yeoboseyo"

"Ahjumma, ini aku Wookie. Aku sudah ada di depan rumah ahjumma. Tetapi dari tadi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untukku. Apa ahjumma sedang pergi?"

"Ne ahjumma sedang pergi. Ah mengapa Cho Kyuhyun pabo sekali. Sudah ahjumma bilang untuk stay di depan pintu. Baiklah akan ahjumma telepon dia. Kamu tunggu sebentar ya"

"Ne ahjumma"

Ceklek

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja yang….. ahhh dia sangat tampan! Cukup lama aku memandangnya sampai-sampai….

"Neo"

Ah tidak! Dia menunjukku!

"N-ne…"

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan membiarkanku berdiri di depan pintu seperti ini?"

"A-ah mianhae" aku menunduk malu dan bergegas memasuki rumahnya. Astaga namja itu…. Siapa tadi namanya? Cho…Cho Kyunuy? Ah iya Kyunuy. Ah senangnya bisa serumah dengan namja tampan sepertinyaa.

-end Ryeowook pov-

Wookie mamamdamg takjub kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama tinggal di rumah ahjummanya. Bagaimana tidak? kamar luas dengan… ah kalian bayangin aja ya, gua ga bisa mendeskripsikannya wks. Yang pasti fasilitas di kamar ini sudah seperti rumah.

"hey namamu siapa?" ucap kyuhyun mengagetkan Wookie.

"um.. Ryeowook imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Wookie"

"kau mau makan malam apa? Aku rasa umma dan appa akan pulang larut. Aku akan memesan makanan untuk kita. Kau suka ayam? Arra akan aku pesankan untuk kita." Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa jeda kepada manusia yang sedang terbengong-bengong.

"Kyunuy-ssi….."

"eh? Apa? Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kyunuy-ssi" ujar Ryeowook mengulang ucapannya sambil memasang muka polos yang bisa bikin author tegang(?).

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Kyuhyun menggelegar sampai ke rumahnya Jerry Mouse.

"YA! Wae?!" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan seketika Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan tercengang. Oh iya, perlu kalian ketahui, bahwa…..

"Hey, kau kenapa?!"

"A-apa?"

"Kau kenapa? Memangnya ada yang salah denganku?" kembali Wookie memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Sangat salah…" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie. Sontak Wookie langsung melankah mundur.

"Namaku Kyuhyun, bukan Kyunuy. Dan…. sepertinya aku tertarik padamu Ryeowook-ssi" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif sambil meniup dan melumat telinga Wookie. Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang keluar dari bibir cherrynya. 'Ah sial! Mengapa dia melakukan ini' inner Wookie.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Wookie mendorong bahu Kyuhyun sampai Kyuhyun menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Ah, tidak. sepertinya itu akan menjadi peringatan untukmu, baby" Kyuhyun menunjukkan smirk andalannya.

'Oh God! Apa maksud ucapannya tadi? Dan ah! Dia memanggilku….BABY?!'

"Hey Wookie, pesanan sudah datang. Kau akan makan atau kau akan ku'makan' eh?"

"YA! Jangan seenaknya. Kau membuatku takut bahkan sebelum aku menghirup udara di rumah ini selama 24 jam."

"Hahaha, tidak perlu takut Wookie-ah, aku tidak akan mencelakakanmu. Tapi perlu kau ingat, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

"ngg… Kyunuy-ssi… a-aku…." Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun sudha memotongnya. *kalimat yang membingungkan*

"panggil aku Kyu saja. Kenapa Wookie-ah?" Kyuhyun memandangi mata indah Ryeowook.

"ah, aniyo. Gwaenchana."

Lalu mereka makan dengan tenang. Selesai makan Ryeowook membantu Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan meja makan.

"Terima kasih Wookie" ucap Kyuhyun sembari memberikan senyum termanis yang dia punya.

"umh, ne. My pleasure, Kyu. Bolehkah aku langsung ke kamar? Aku lelah, ingin istirahat"

"silahkan baby"

Dan smirk Kyuhyun menghantarkan Ryeowook menuju kamarnya. Yuk capcus kita ngintip Wookie yang ada di kamar.

"ah umma, help me please"

"ahhh gatel ummaaaa"

"obat mana obat"

Keluhan dan pencarian diatas berasal dari bibir mungil nan seksi milik Ryeowook. Alerginya kumat dan menyebabkan sekujur tubuhnya merasa gatal. Kyuhyun yang gak sengaja lewat depan kamar Ryeowook, tentu merasa penasaran. Lalu ia mengintip dari lubang kunci. Dasar setan mesum emang, mengintip aja gak cukup untuk mengatasi rasa penasarannya, maka ia langusng masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook. Melihat Ryeowook sedang kesusahan menggaruk punggungmya, Kyuhyun diam-diam ikut membantu. Sontak Ryeowook langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya bingung.

"kau kenapa Wookie-ah?"

"a-aku…"

"alergi eoh? Kenapa gak bilang? Jangan digaruk. Sebentar."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terpaku dan balik membawa sebotol obat alergi.

"buka bajumu."

Dengan seenak udel Kyuhyun bilang gitu ke Ryeowook-_-

"ya! Jangan mesum! Aku bisa pakai sendiri"

"padahal aku hanya ingin membantu. Yaudah, nih" ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan botol yang ada ditangannnya.

"ohiya, apa kau bisa memakaikan itu kepunggungmu? Mau aku bantu? Ya ya? Aku bantu ya?"

'gila nih orang maksa banget ya.. astaga aku gak kuat Tuhan' inner Ryeowook.

"kau kira lenganku pendek eoh? Udah sana sana. Lagian udah malem, kamu tidur aja gih. Jaljayo"

Ryeowook yang gemas akan tingkah Kyuhyun lagsung mendorong punggung namja tampan itu keluar kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Tanpa Ryeowook sadari bahwa wajah imutnya sudah merah padam akibat perkataan Kyuhyun.

Tiga bulan sudah Ryeowook menetap di kediaman Cho ini. Dan satu bulan sudah ia menyandang status sebagai "Kyuhyun's girlfriend" bagaimana bisa?!

*author ngamuk* *reader ngamuk* *kyuwook ngamuk* *nyamuk ngamuk* lho? Abaikan-_-

-flashback on-

Saat ini di kamar seorang namja imut, sebut saja mawar Ryeowook, terdapat dua orang namja sedang belajar bersama. Ah, lebih tepatnya seseorang sedang mengajari seseorang lagi. Oke pasti bingung, author juga. Wkwk.

Jadi di kamar ini, si Kyuhyun lagi ngajarin Ryeowook pelajaran bethitung *plak* pelajaran matematika lebih tepatnya. Tiba-tiba…..

"Ryeowook-ah.."

"ya, Kyu? Ada apa?"

"a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"katakan saja"

"aku, Cho Kyuhyun dengan tegas mengatakan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun tidak suka Kim Ryeowook dekat-dekat dengan teman lelakinya bernama Shindong, Leeteuk dan Hangeng. Cho Kyuhyun tidak suka bila diabaikan dengan Kim Ryeowook. Cho Kyuhyun tidak suka Kim Ryeowook yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya sehingga mengabaikan Cho Kyunyun. Cho Kyuhyun tidak suka apabila Kim Ryeowook mengobrol terlalu akrab dengan teman perempuannya. Cho Kyu…"

"stoooop. Kau membuatku pusing, Kyu." Ucap Ryeowook sambil memeluk boneka jerapah pemberian dari Kyuhyun sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kim Ryeowook, apa kau mengerti apa yang barusan aku bicarakan?" Dengan menggunakan jurus puppy eyes, bbuing bbuing, gwiyeomi dan semacamnya (yang jelas itu sangat tidak kontras dengan wajahnya yang stoic), Kyuhyun berharap Ryeowook mengerti maksudnya.

"tentu saja…..tidak" Ryeowook hanya memamerkan senyum dua puluh jarinya. Eh buset lebar amat-_-

GUBRAK

Oh, sunggguh mengenaskan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia dengan tidak elitnya terpeleset kulit pisang yang tergeletak di lantai kamar Ryeowook. Entah bagaimana caranya si kulit pisang ini ada di kamar Ryeowook. Padahal, Ryeowook tergolong orang yang rajin membersihkan segalanya. Tapi yang jelas ia bukan pembantu-_-

"Yak! Kyuhyun-ah…. Gwaenchanayo?" Ryeowook dengan sigap langsung menolong Kyuhyun yang sedanng mengelus bokong seksi montok dan berisinya yang dengan mesra mencium lantai.

"ahh.. appo" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memasang pose seakan-akan ia habis ditabrak oleh seekor semut bajaj milik Bajuri. Yang sebenarnya, itu hanya kamuflase agar Ryeowook lebih care pada dirinya.

"Mi..mianhae Kyuhyun-ah. A-aku…"

CHU~

Hanya menempelkan, tetapi cukup untuk menyalurkan seluruh perasaan Kyuhyun terhadp Ryeowook. Setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupannya, Ryeowook baru mengerti.

"Kyu… a-apa kau serius? Ma..maksudku kau kan populer disekolah, tetapi kenapa…"

Satu kecupan lagi mendarat dibibirnya. Ah bukan hanya kecupan sekarang. Kini dengan nafsu yang membara Kyuhyun melumat bibir atas Ryeowook hingga merah.

"mmhhh.." satu lenguhan seksi lolos dari bibir Ryeowook. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin gencar melumat bibirnya dan lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalah gua hangat Ryeowook. Dengan segala pemikiran polos(?) Ryeowook, ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menguasainya. Ini Ryeowook polos atau apa ya?-_-

Lama saling bergulat lidah, keduanya merasa kehabisan udara. Maka Ryeowook dengan watadosnya langsung mendorong dada Kyuhyun sampa si empunya dada melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dengan saliva saling melekat(?)

"Wookie-ah, would you be mine?" dengan senyum malaikat kematian alias smirknya, Kyuhyun mengatakan itu tepat di depan bibir Ryeowook. Dan dengan senyum manisnya, Ryeowook menjawab "Kyu-ah.. saranghae"

Daaaaaaaaaaan begitulah kira-kira flashbacknya ^o^

TBC


End file.
